


Una habitación con vistas

by Chunnies, missginni



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: De Yoochun, Changmin, Whisky y miradas. Encontrarse en medio de Seúl tras la separación puede ser duro... o puede ser tan fácil como volver a respirar tras contener el aliento durante un largo periodo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _No apto para personas que consideren aburrida la simple interacción entre dos personas, porque no hay más... ni menos. Como dice el resumen, esto es Yoochun y Changmin en estado puro, con el whisky como artista invitado. Y todo comenzó por culpa de Jaejoong fumando, aunque no tenemos muy claro cómo hemos acabado aquí._

Iba a retrasarse. Yoochun miró la pantalla del móvil y negó con la cabeza, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una afectuosa sonrisa. A esas alturas ya no le sorprendía. Jaejoong no solía ser impuntual, pero cuando estaba entretenido en algo perdía la noción del tiempo, y en ocasiones la del espacio. Debería haber sospechado que algo así pasaría en cuanto su compañero le contó que se le había ocurrido una idea genial para una canción y que iba a ponerse a componer cuanto antes. De eso hacía casi seis horas. Y al parecer no habían sido suficientes. 

Yoochun miró hacia el edificio de enfrente, a través de la luna del coche, y se preguntó si debería irse. Jaejoong tardaría por lo menos media hora más, siendo muy optimista, y a él nunca le había gustado salir solo. Pero tenía sed, y en ese momento nada se le hacía más apetecible que un Chivas con hielo. Además, el local era especialmente agradable, sin mucha gente y con la suficiente privacidad como para sentirse cómodo. Definitivamente era un mejor sitio para esperar a Jaejoong que su coche.

No se lo pensó mucho más. Salió del Porsche y se dirigió hacia la acera de enfrente, hacia la puerta de ese bar en el que había estado un millón de veces. Lo echaba de menos, si es que se podía echar de menos un lugar que no era propio y que no tenía otro propósito que servir bebidas alcohólicas. Pero la mini gira por Estados Unidos se le había hecho eterna, y había traído a su mente recuerdos en los que no quería pensar y una añoranza de su propio país y sus costumbres que hacía mucho que no sentía.

No estaba muy lleno. Era relativamente tarde para un martes por la noche, al menos para la gente que trabajaba el miércoles por la mañana. La música era suave y las conversaciones se superponían a ella, mientras los hombres reían y daban tragos a los vasos que tenían delante. Yoochun se acercó hasta la barra en forma de U y pidió un whisky, amparado en la semioscuridad del local y en el sitio que había elegido, en uno de los laterales. Desde ahí la vista era perfecta. Podía observar la mayor parte del bar y controlar si alguien se acercaba y con qué intenciones. Y como estaba cerca de la pared le daba una intimidad que Yoochun agradecía.

Recorrió con la vista todo el local mientras esperaba a que el camarero le sirviera la copa, y entonces lo vio. Al otro lado de la barra, en el único sitio similar al suyo, con ojos capaces de congelar el infierno y boca tan seria y dura que parecía cincelada en granito. Changmin. Amparado tras un vaso que se había quedado a medio camino de su boca, y la máscara indiferente en que se había transformado su rostro.

¿Era realmente él? Había algo distinto, algo que no le permitía ver en ese hombre al _maknae_ de Dong Bang Shin Ki, y no se trataba de que hubiese ganado masa corporal o tuviese un peinado distinto. Ni siquiera de la aparente falta de calidez con que lo miraba. Era su expresión, serena y aburrida, en la que Yoochun se dio cuenta de que no podía leer absolutamente nada. No había ni una grieta, ni un sólo gesto que lo delatara más allá de ese vaso suspendido en su mano. En el pasado, aun cuando Changmin intentaba ocultar lo que le pasaba por la mente, Yoochun podía descifrar sus emociones con un sólo vistazo, aunque no supiese la causa de ellas. En ese momento su rostro era un idioma desconocido que Yoochun no podía descifrar.

El camarero se acercó para dejar la copa frente a él, y eso pareció desvanecer el hechizo en que Changmin se había suspendido. Terminó de acercar el vaso a sus labios y dio un trago que dejó el vaso vacío, a merced del hielo a medio derretir que había enfriado su bebida. Aun a esa distancia Yoochun pudo reconocerlo. Era whisky, la bebida que Changmin había probado por primera vez con él, hacía tanto tiempo que casi parecía una vida anterior. Súbitamente necesitó darle también un largo trago a su copa.

Changmin hizo una seña para que le sirviesen más bebida sin molestarse siquiera en mirar al camarero. No era importante, ni él ni todas las personas que había sentadas a la barra, a lo largo de la parte frontal hasta el lateral donde estaba Yoochun. No las veía. Todo lo que podía ver era a su ex-compañero sentado frente a él, sin importar realmente la distancia. Y todas las emociones que habían inundado sus rasgos en cuanto lo descubrió ahí: sorpresa, incredulidad, vacilación y finalmente desconcierto, marcado en la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas. 

De todos los sitios disponibles de Seúl Yoochun había tenido que elegir justo ese, donde él había escapado para huir de un Yunho especialmente deprimido por la poca atención que le prestaban sus _hoobaes_ en la compañía. No estaba de humor para escucharlo, ni siquiera para fingir que le prestaba atención, por eso había puesto una excusa cualquiera y se había largado con el único objetivo de encontrar algo de alcohol con que mitigar sus propios fantasmas. Y lo había encontrado, tanto el alcohol como un fantasma de su pasado.

Durante un instante, mientras veía cómo Yoochun se llevaba el vaso a la boca sin dejar de mirarlo, Changmin pensó en irse de ahí y buscar otro local donde ahogar todo tipo de pensamientos, malos o peores, daba igual. Pero una parte de sí mismo se negó. Él había llegado antes, y Seúl era tan suyo como del resto. No tenía por qué perder terreno frente a nadie, ni siquiera frente a la mirada penetrante y profundamente adictiva de Yoochun.

Un nuevo vaso frente a él, más hielo derritiéndose en el ambarino líquido, mientras sus ojos memorizaban cada rasgo de ese rostro familiar y desconocido a la vez.

Yoochun no podía dejar de mirarle. Parte de él se alegraba porque ya ni se acordaba, o más bien no quería acordarse, de la última vez que se vieron tan cerca. La noche en la que se fueron del piso, al bajar en el ascensor, tuvo la sensación de que se dejaba algo, y no era el cepillo de dientes. En aquel apartamento se habían quedado los silencios que escondían palabras demasiado arriesgadas; se dejó miradas de complicidad, deseos no revelados y una conversación inconclusa. Changmin era la prueba de todo lo que se había quedado atrás. Y en noches como esa su piel le gritaba que le devolviese todas esas cosas.

Bebió su whisky de un trago y con un gesto muy parecido al de su _maknae_ pidió otro. Volvió a mirar a Changmin, que también lo observaba, con desafío. Y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. Que siempre se enfrentaba al mundo con la cabeza alta, así estuviese roto por dentro. En eso Jaejoong y él eran iguales. Como dos leones luchando hasta el último aliento. 

Yoochun le sonrió levantando su copa a modo de brindis. No pudo esbozar una de esas sonrisas que siempre le reservaba, porque esas eran las de “todo va bien” , pero intentó algo parecido. Le gustó la sonrisa torcida de Changmin imitando su gesto al brindar, parecía más maduro, más atractivo y medianamente cabreado. 

Se revolvió incómodo en el asiento. Él no era casi nunca el objeto de su ira, jamás se enfadaban, porque se entendían tan bien que era difícil que llegasen al punto en el que has herido u ofendido, aunque fuese sin querer. Y ahora se sentía perdido ante la dureza de un rostro cuyas emociones no era capaz de interpretar.

Aún así no dejo que eso le afectase. Él también sabía poner su máscara. Le dedicó una mirada salvaje y profunda, bebiendo despacio mientras no apartaba los ojos de él. Adivinaba los músculos marcados de sus brazos. El tiempo libre para entrenar le había sentado muy bien. Bajó la vista por primera vez desde que se habían reconocido para que no se notase tanto que se estaba fijando en él _de esa manera_. Se reprendió mentalmente, porque él no era así en condiciones normales, pero claro, la situación no era normal y al fin y al cabo se trataba de Changmin. 

Paseó sus dedos por el borde del vaso, acariciándolo, mientras levantaba la vista despacio. La mirada de Changmin seguía clavada en él. Pudo intuir cierta curiosidad en sus ojos, algo menos de enojo y un tanto que no supo identificar. Dejó salir el aire que ignoraba estaba reteniendo. Se percató de que ahora no lo miraba a él, sus ojos estaban fijos en su copa, en sus manos jugueteando con ella, y no pudo evitar cierta satisfacción. Al menos seguía provocando reacciones en él aparte del enfado que seguía rodeándole como un aura densa y negra. Changmin siempre había sido visceral con los demás miembros del grupo. No escondía sus emociones e inconscientemente se había convertido en el catalizador de la dinámica de familia que habían adoptado casi sin darse cuenta. 

A lo mejor sólo era su catalizador, porque había muchas cosas de Changmin que parecían compartidas con todo el mundo y al final se quedaba en algo que era únicamente de los dos. En cualquier caso, el _maknae_ dejaba que sus sentimientos fluyesen, para bien o para mal. Fuera de cámara era imposible pretender que estuviese más de cinco minutos callado, sin expresarse. Ahora escondía sus sentimientos, y lo que era peor, sin esfuerzo. Notaba el gesto pétreo tan natural, formando parte de ese hombre al que le costaba reconocer. Y dolía, hasta el extremo. Por un instante quiso levantarse, acercarse y volver a los abrazos de ánimo que tan bien le sentaban. Dándolos o recibiéndolos, daba igual. Pero la máscara de frialdad le anclaba al taburete del bar como si toda la fuerza de gravedad de la tierra se juntase para impedirle moverse. Y pensó que se iba a quedar para siempre mirándole, mientras la suave música del bar y las copas atenuaban el silencio y los muros que ambos habían levantado. 

Pero ahora estaba ahí, y a pesar de todo, Yoochun sabía que detrás de su muro impermeable, Changmin, su Changmin, permanecía intacto. Mirándole, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, observando y tomando nota, como siempre, de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Por un instante se quedó clavado en sus ojos y no pudo evitar abrir más los propios, preguntándole en un gesto mudo un ‘qué’. Una pregunta que no tenía nada que ver con lo que había hecho hasta el momento sin ellos, sin él. Quería saber si había sentido el mismo cosquilleo, la misma descarga de adrenalina al encontrarse. Porque a él le estaba pasando.

Changmin contestó a su ‘qué’ con otro semejante. Si no hiciese esto no sería él. Se rió y esta vez fue una auténtica carcajada, sobresaltando al camarero que obviamente dudó de la salud mental de aquel joven, que aparentemente estaba manteniendo una conversación mental consigo mismo muy divertida.

Desde el otro lado de la barra, Changmin suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Había un gran número de cosas que habían cambiado en ese tiempo, pero otras permanecían iguales, inalterables. Como esa sonrisa de Yoochun, respondiendo a su gesto, que aun hablaba de complicidad entre los dos. O esa mirada, que a pesar de estar teñida de duda seguía confiando, seguía queriendo encontrar en él cosas que ya no existían en Changmin. O que pensaba que habían dejado de hacerlo, pero que sentía emerger de algún lugar en su interior que creía extinto. 

Dio otro trago a su vaso y se inclinó un poco más sobre la barra, relajando su postura levemente. De todos, de los cuatro, Yoochun siempre había sido el que lo entendían con más facilidad, el que compartía cosas con él a un nivel que los demás no alcanzaban. No se trataba solamente de que su humor fuese muy parecido, de que compartieran pensamientos y sonrisas que los demás no entendían. Era algo más profundo y más complicado, algo que había acercado sus cuerpos, además de sus almas y que había creado una atmósfera extraña, cálida y electrizante cuando estaba solos.

Y que había provocado ese vacío en su interior en el que era incapaz de sentir nada. 

Cuando los tres se marcharon, Changmin se había sentido abandonado y traicionado, y el rencor había hecho presa en él, anclando sus garras y acomodándose en su interior. La rabia, la inquietud y la soledad se habían vuelto sus compañeras, llenándolo todo, todo salvo esa parte de sí mismo que pertenecía a los dos. Donde antes había estado su complicidad, sus intercambios no verbales, sus sonrisas veladas y fugaces, y sus gestos íntimos, había quedado vacío. Triste e interminable vacío, como una burda imitación de lo que había quedado inconcluso entre los dos.

Suspiró y dejó el vaso, otra vez vacío, sobre la barra. Sus ojos seguían clavados en ese Yoochun que había dejado de reír, pero que todavía mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios, como si no quisiese dejarla escapar por completo. Lo miraba a su vez como quien contempla algo preciado y lejano, y Changmin se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaban recordando lo mismo. Su piel se estremeció, bajo la ropa, al evocar ese último momento, antes de que todo estallara, en que habían compartido whisky, bromas y caricias, a sólo un segundo de ser algo más. Y sintió la boca seca ante el beso que había quedado en el aire, perdiéndose tras una sonrisa que no era en verdad sonrisa, sino cautela disfrazada de tranquilidad.

Otro gesto al camarero, más whisky en su vaso, y sus ojos cerrados para no recordar. Y aun así podía sentir la mirada de Yoochun atravesando todas sus defensas, todas sus máscaras, para hacerle sentir del mismo modo en que siempre se había sentido ante él.

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Yoochun al mismo tiempo que cualquier vestigio de enfado en el de Changmin. Detuvo el dedo que aún jugaba sobre su vaso y lo miró fijamente, sintiendo cómo caía esa fachada que había mantenido tan cuidadosamente desde que lo vio. Con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza ligeramente agachada, y sus brazos apoyados sobre la barra, a diez centímetros del vaso otra vez lleno, volvía a ser el mismo Changmin que había dejado en aquel apartamento de Seúl, hacía dos años. El mismo que había compartido con él noches en vela y mañanas infernales. El que se había guardado para sí mismo esa canción silenciosa compuesta a medias por los dos, inacabada, en espera de un final que tal vez llegara, o tal vez no.

Yoochun observó, completamente aislado del mundo, cada pequeño gesto de Changmin. La minúscula arruga entre sus cejas, profundizada por la fuerza con que mantenía sus ojos cerrados; la posición de sus labios, entreabiertos y brillantes por la humedad, mezcla de saliva y de alcohol; la mano que se movió hasta ellos, deslizando el dedo índice por la comisura superior hasta ocultarlos de su vista, como si fuese capaz de anticipar con sus sentidos lo que los ojos de Yoochun memorizaban, desde el otro lado del local. Y no pudo evitar dar un trago a su bebida, disfrutando, no sólo del sabor del whisky en su lengua, sino de lo que el resto de sus sentidos podían percibir de Changmin. 

Era evidente que estaba solo y cansado, no de un modo únicamente físico. A diferencia de él, no estaba esperando a nadie y, si tenía que adivinar, apostaría a que más bien había escapado de alguien. Por la manifiesta tensión en su postura, esa que marcaba a su alrededor un aura de peligro para que nadie se acercase, Yoochun se dio cuenta de que probablemente ese ‘alguien’ era Yunho.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de _neurótico-Yunho_ intentando que Changmin lo escuchase con cualquiera que fuese el problema que lo estuviese atormentando, sin darse cuenta de que el humor de su _dongsaeng_ no estaba ni mucho menos para eso. Yoochun nunca lograría entender cómo Yunho era incapaz de adivinar el humor de Changmin cuando las señales eran tan obvias, sobre todo cuando una sola mirada del _maknae_ era capaz de disuadir de su intención de acercarse hasta al más osado. Y amplió su sonrisa al recordar cómo solía escaparse Changmin para evitar gritarle a un líder que en esos contados momentos era incapaz de razonar.

Y justo en ese instante, cuando su sonrisa era más amplia, Changmin volvió a abrir los ojos y los clavó en él. No había ni rastro de enfado, ni duda, ni ninguna de las cosas que había visto o supuesto en él desde que había entrado en ese bar. Sólo había decisión y firmeza, y en el magnetismo de esos ojos Yoochun se perdió. La sonrisa se desdibujó de sus labios mientras observaba cómo daba un trago al vaso y se ponía en pie, sin perder la referencia de sus ojos, y caminaba de forma segura hacia él, ignorando a toda la gente que había alrededor de la barra. Y sintió cada paso como un golpe directo a su interior, no hiriendo, sino reconstruyendo edificios prácticamente demolidos.

Changmin no se detuvo ni siquiera al llegar a la esquina de la barra. Ajeno al resto de los clientes esquivó a la camarera y continuó caminando con la mirada clavada en Yoochun. Esa mirada ahora hacía las veces de faro, iluminando un camino que deseaba recorrer. Y no había sido consciente de la intensidad de ese deseo hasta ese mismo instante. En ese bar, donde puede que hubiese más gente, aunque el no podía notarlo, donde puede que lo reconociesen, pero no le importaba. Lo único que podía pensar era en que, después de casi dos años, estaba enfrente de Yoochun, colgado de sus ojos y sorprendido ante el hecho de que se sentía cómodo y seguro. Había imaginado demasiadas veces la escena, y en ninguna se quedaban mudos mirándose sin rastro de reproches y con un cierto aroma a expectativa en el aire. 

Yoochun levantó la mano en un claro intento de acariciar su mejilla. Pero se quedó a mitad de camino, entre los meses sin hablarse y las ganas de volver a sentir esa piel que siempre se le antojó insultantemente deseable. Changmin entendió el gesto, y por qué se quedó a medias, sonrió de medio lado y se acercó un poco más. Provocando y al mismo tiempo llevado por la necesidad de acercarse. Una que nunca había analizado en profundidad.

—Veo que sigues buscando rincones para beber a solas —murmuró Yoochun.

Su voz era más grave, más masculina y se colaba entre sus poros como su aroma. Satisfecho Changmin comprobó que no había cambiado de colonia. 

—Veo que te han dejado solo —contestó Changmin. 

—Estas tú.

Changmin esbozó una media sonrisa. Yoochun y su facilidad para salir del paso en cualquier juego dialéctico. Yoochun y su facilidad para salir del paso en general, algo con lo que siempre podría contar. 

—Depende. Si vas a marearme quejándote constantemente sobre faltas de respeto y similares te quedas aquí con tu copa.

—Yo había quedado y me han dado plantón, pero no me quejo. Hace tiempo que no me faltan al respeto. 

El _maknae_ asumió con deportividad la indirecta. Incluso la encajó. Si fuese cualquier otra persona se hubiese enfurecido, hubiese demostrado rotundamente su parecer. Pero sabía que Yoochun no le estaba juzgando, simplemente constataba un hecho. Sin reprochar nada, sin buscar explicaciones, porque curiosamente de todas las personas del mundo las únicas capaces de entender sus decisiones eran Junsu, Jaejoong y sobre todo Yoochun. Un Yoochun para el que las personas eran siempre más importantes. 

Cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba mecer por la suave risa de su compañero.

—Puedo llegar a ser un buen compañero de copas.

Y Changmin supo que Yoochun decía la verdad. Pudo ver la invitación implícita. Acercó un taburete y se sentó a su lado mientras le robaba la copa y bebía.

Yoochun se perdió por un pequeño instante en contemplar como la nuez de Changmin se movía mientras acababa con su whisky; se fijó más detenidamente en que aquel cuello de hombre sostenía más de lo que parecía a primera vista. Se preguntó cuantas preocupaciones sin verbalizar rondaban su cabeza, cuantos silencios auto infligidos tendría que contar. 

—Me debes una copa.

—Sin problemas.

Changmin levantó la mano avisando al camarero al que, si le había sorprendido el cambio de lugar, no lo demostró. Yoochun contuvo la carcajada y se limitó a bajar la vista mientras escuchaba el sonido del líquido caer en el vaso.

—¿Quién ha sido el o la insolente que te abandonó?

—Jaejoong.

Yoochun levantó la vista esperando burla y encontró algo más parecido a la sorpresa.

—Impropio de él.

—Estaba escribiendo una canción.

Changmin asintió con la cabeza mientras acercaba el vaso hacia Yoochun.

—Entonces sí.

—He decidido llamarla fase de inspiración muy productiva. 

—Ya era hora. Así dejará de hacer el tonto por el _twitter_.

Esta vez Yoochun no escondió la carcajada. Aunque por dentro pensó que había mucho más detrás de esa frase.

—Fue por mi culpa, me pareció divertido. Sabía que Jaejoong alcanzaría una nueva dimensión en el mundo de las redes sociales.

—Yunho ha leído todas y cada una de las entradas que ha hecho. 

—Lo imaginaba, y Jaejoong también porque siempre se preguntaba que opinaríais.

Yoochun, le miró fijamente acercándose inconscientemente a él. Como cada vez que le iba a preguntar algo importante.

Changmin contestó a su muda pregunta.

—Tenía miedo por él, por como se estaba tomando “los acontecimientos”, ya sabes como es Yunho de sobreprotector.

—¿Y tu que pensabas?

—Que Jaejoong siempre ha sido mucho más fuerte de lo que la gente creía.

Yoochun asintió, consciente de lo bien que conocía Changmin a su _hyung_ , pero también sabía que Yunho no se equivocaba, porque había un poso de melancolía en Jaejoong incapaz de diluirse a menos que volviesen a estar los cinco juntos. Desecho esos pensamientos y volvió a focalizarse en Changmin, que lo miraba intrigado, probablemente intentando adivinar. Juraría que no necesitaba explicarle según que cosas. 

—Yunho siempre se ha preocupado demasiado —murmuró Yoochun mientras bebía de la “copa común”. 

De pronto se sintió como una quinceañera, compartiendo la bebida con un chico. Sintió como todo su aplomo se resquebrajaba al darse cuenta de que probablemente Changmin estaba pasando por lo mismo en esos instantes. 

—Ha necesitado a Junsu para simplificar las cosas unas cuantas veces —contestó su _dongsaeng_ con tono amargo. 

Yoochun supo adivinar lo que le costaba a Changmin hablar de su compañero de habitación. Habían sido muchos años, demasiada complicidad y habían dejado una partida sin terminar. Ninguno de los dos había asimilado el “Game Over” al que llegaron. Conocía de primera mano lo que había pasado Junsu, y era capaz de imaginar como se había complicado el camino para Changmin.

Ahora sí, terminó la caricia que había dejado antes inconclusa. Puso la mano en su brazo y apretó con delicadeza. 

Changmin sintió un torrente de sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo. Fue consciente de que había temblado, por un instante, un pequeño momento que lo transportó a situaciones mucho mejores, donde un apretón de Yoochun mitigaba cualquier dolor, ahuyentaba fantasmas y aligeraba el peso. Se preguntó si quedarse así toda la noche sería viable. 

La voz de su _hyung_ le devolvió a la cruda realidad.

—No entienden mis bromas.

Y Changmin comprendió. Supo que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Jaejoong y Junsu, no era lo mismo. Supo que era su manera de decirle que lo echaba de menos. Y a pesar de que ya no le estaba tocando volvió a sentir esa corriente eléctrica que no era más que la calidez que Yoochun era capaz de regalar sin proponérselo. 

—Yunho me pide que le explique todo —contestó en respuesta—, y no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que intercedía Jaejoong. 

Yoochun le miró y luego bajó la cabeza. Esas eran las pequeñas cosas que dolían, las que se clavaban como cuchillos afilados en una piel que se creía endurecida, pero que luego se ablandaba como si nada en cuanto Changmin, con su voz suave y armónica, le recordaba porque se había puesto la coraza. Suspiró y no fue consciente de ello hasta que sintió la mano del _maknae_ en su hombro, cálida y firme, sin ejercer presión pero advirtiendo que estaba ahí. Como siempre. 

O como casi siempre. 

Levantó la cabeza y sintió como la mano se alejaba. Quiso retenerla, pero se sentía sin ningún derecho a ello. Apuró un trago y le pasó la copa a Changmin, que la cogió acariciando la mano de Yoochun en el proceso. 

Fue tan solo un pequeño instante, segundos, que en ocasiones valen por toda una vida. Pero espantaron cualquier duda en ambos. 

Changmin bebía. Las luces del local habían disminuido de intensidad y la música sonaba más baja. El modo discreto de anunciar el final de la noche. Yoochun no pudo evitar las comparaciones con el ruidoso y abrupto estilo americano. Su compañero le acercó la copa para que terminase lo que quedaba. 

Apuró el whisky mirándole a los ojos. Sintió como ardía su garganta, como su corazón latía más deprisa. Changmin no retiró la mirada. Desde fuera parecía un duelo, pero ellos sabían que se estaban reencontrando. 

—Están a punto de cerrar —constató Yoochun.

Changmin ahogó un quejido. La idea de permanecer así toda la noche era más que tentadora. Fijó la vista en los ventanales que los protegían de la ciudad brillante de neones y murmuró:

—Sólo quiero olvidarme de todo por esta noche. No pensar en nada y dejarme llevar. Sólo por hoy... me lo he ganado. 

Yoochun no lo pensó y si lo hizo fue demasiado rápido incluso para él. Consintió en que sus instintos decidiesen. Dejó el dinero encima de la mesa y agarró a Changmin por la muñeca arrastrándolo a la salida. Bien es cierto que el _maknae_ no hizo ningún intento de zafarse y se dejó llevar. Antes de alcanzar la puerta Yoochun había ganado su mano, bajando desde la muñeca hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de Changmin, en un gesto íntimo y nada casual, como si quisiera asegurarse de que era él, y de que efectivamente la sensación de nervios y euforia, y el cosquilleo en la boca del estomago lo provocaba Shim Changmin y no cualquier otro. Igual que la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Solo que en esos momentos Yoochun tenía mucho más claro lo que quería y lo que estaba sintiendo. 

Cuando notó la mano de Yoochun aferrando la suya, entrelazando los dedos, sintió que se acercaba más a él. Toda la complicidad que compartían antaño había vuelto de golpe al saberse anclado al paso firme de Yoochun, que lo sacaba del local. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Por un momento pensó en intentar controlar sus músculos, que parecían gelatina, pero desistió. Tal y como había dicho se dejó llevar. Contempló la ciudad y la gente que paseaba enfundada en abrigos, supuestamente protegiéndose del frío. Porque todo lo que él sentía era el calor del toque de su _hyung_. 

Yoochun no se detuvo hasta llegar al coche, y ni siquiera entonces soltó su mano. Se paró junto a la puerta del conductor y clavó sus ojos en él, dejando que Changmin leyese en ellos esa puerta abierta que le dejaba, esa opción de irse, sin reproches y sin que ninguno de los dos volviese a mencionarlo jamás. Y si Changmin fue incapaz de sonreír irónicamente ante esa opción, fue únicamente porque el pulgar de Yoochun había comenzado a acariciar el dorso de su mano, y porque toda su capacidad de reacción se había perdido ante el gesto. 

Fue su _hyung_ el que sonrió, adivinando en su falta de respuesta lo que le estaba provocando. Ladeó la cabeza y apretó más su mano, y Changmin no fue capaz de pensar en nada. Le daba exactamente igual dónde estaban, si alguien los veía, o si tenía algún compromiso al día siguiente. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar dónde había dejado su coche, ni si llevaba el móvil consigo o no. Todo lo que existía en su mundo eran esos ojos llenos de promesas clavados en él, esa sonrisa iluminando la noche de Seúl y esa mano acariciando la suya de un modo casi infantil, que enviaba escalofríos adultos a través de su piel.

Y entonces Yoochun soltó su mano y el momento se perdió, aunque no la sonrisa. Changmin reaccionó a su vez con otra mientras rodeaba el coche, dándose cuenta de lo absurdo del momento. Ninguno de los dos era ya un adolescente cargado de hormonas, con más entusiasmo que cerebro y mayor inocencia de la que querían reconocer ante nadie. Ambos habían madurado en todos los sentidos posibles y dejado atrás todas esas expectativas que generaba cualquier primera vez. Y sin embargo, ahí estaban, en una calle oscura en medio de ninguna parte, perdidos en los ojos del otro como quien contempla algo raro y valioso, y viviendo en el roce de sus manos entrelazadas, midiendo el tiempo con cada caricia.

Abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Yoochun ya estaba al volante y encendió el coche antes de que él lo hubiese cerrado. Changmin amplió su sonrisa al escuchar el potente ruido del motor, que denotaba toda la impaciencia que el semblante de Yoochun escondía. Ninguno de los dos era tan aficionado como Jaejoong a recorrer la ciudad a altas velocidades, pero Changmin era tan consciente como el hombre que estaba a su lado de que esa noche iba a ser una excepción.

Podrían haber llenado el silencio que los acompañó con miles de temas, de preguntas y respuestas sobre todo lo que habían hecho en el tiempo sin verse, o sobre todas esa aficiones que tenían en común, pero ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. El trayecto se consumió entre roces ocasionales, cruces de miradas entre los retrovisores y el espacio que los separaba, y sonrisas que marcaban cada semáforo en rojo con mucha más intensidad que la luz.

Changmin sólo fue consciente de que habían llegado a su destino cuando la claridad se intensificó al entrar en el garaje de un edificio que no conocía. Nunca había estado en ese lugar, ni había prestado verdadera atención al camino que habían recorrido hasta ahí, pero honestamente no le importaba. Estaba con Yoochun. Para cualquier otra persona eso no sería una respuesta o una justificación suficiente, no cuando ambos eran personajes tan públicos, pero para él lo explicaba todo. Podía haber pasado todo un lustro sin que se dirigiesen la palabra, o una década, pero aun con todo ese tiempo Changmin no dejaría de confiar en Yoochun, en su sensatez y en su modo de hacer las cosas.

Realmente nunca se había parado a considerarlo, porque ese tipo de pensamientos solían doler demasiado. Pero acababa de darse cuenta de que, aun cuando toda comunicación se había roto, y los lazos que los unían se esfumaron, su confianza, en los tres, seguía intacta.

—Estás pensando en ellos.

Yoochun observó cómo su afirmación sacaba a Changmin de los pensamientos en los que se había sumido. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el coche estaba parado, de que él se había quedado contemplándolo en silencio un par de minutos, y de que de sus labios se había escapado un suspiro casi imperceptible. El _maknae_ no suspiraba a menudo, o al menos no de un modo que no sugiriese exasperación. Pero había tanto anudado en ese pequeño suspiro que realmente no podía hablar sobre nadie más.

—Estaba pensando en mi —respondió, girándose hacia él. 

No sonrió. En cualquier otra situación Yoochun se habría burlado por lo egocéntrica que había sonado la respuesta, pero en ese momento permaneció en silencio. Porque lo entendía. A Changmin no le hacían falta más palabras para hacerse comprender, al menos por él. Ese encuentro entre los dos ponía en perspectiva muchas cosas, y traía consigo sentimientos que su _dongsaeng_ habría procurado enterrar en un lugar oscuro para no tener que hurgar entre ellos. Para no tener que afrontar el daño que provocaban.

Yoochun conocía demasiado bien la sensación. Y sabía lo bueno que era Changmin apartando de su mente aquello en lo que no quería pensar... hasta que lo asaltaba en los momentos menos oportunos.

Volvió la vista hacia el volante y suspiró.

—Esta noche no íbamos a pensar en nada.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no puedes evitarlo.

Volvió a girarse hacia Changmin sólo para encontrar sus ojos clavados en él en una de esas miradas profundas y envolventes que lo absorbían por completo. Y Yoochun fue consciente de que todas sus defensas habían caído. Podía leer en ellos todo lo que Changmin callaba, todo lo que no había dicho desde que se encontraron en ese bar y lo que era probable que jamás dijese, pero que estaba ahí. Que lo cercaba, arropándolo como la más cálida cobija, y palpitaba bajo su piel en oleadas familiares y extrañas a la vez.

Su mano se movió casi sin que lo advirtiera hacia el rostro de Changmin, necesitando súbitamente cerciorarse de que en realidad estaba ahí. Y sintió sus dedos llenarse de la caricia que deslizó sobre su piel, trayendo recuerdos de otros momentos en que habían estado así, suspendidos entre lo que eran y lo que podían llegar a ser. 

Al contrario que esas veces no se contuvo. Yoochun se dejó llevar del modo en que su _dongsaeng_ había propuesto en la oscuridad de aquel local, y se acercó a él, despacio, dejando que sus ojos y sus manos descubrieran aquello que no conocía de Changmin. Y solo cuando sintió su aliento chocando contra sus labios se permitió cerrar los ojos para apagar ese último segundo que lo separaba de él.

Fue lento y minucioso. Suave. Los labios del _maknae_ se movieron contra los suyos sin prisa, saboreando en ese momento todo lo que había suspendido entre los dos. Descubriendo, indagando y encontrando. Sus lenguas se unieron para despertar sensaciones, para intercambiar suspiros y palabras silenciosas, y arrastrar con ellas resquicios de voz.

Se separaron cuando sus respiraciones comenzaban a alterarse, varios besos después. Yoochun todavía podía sentir los labios de Changmin sobre los suyos, creando roces interesantes, aunque ya se hubiese apartado. Apoyó la cabeza contra su propio respaldo y respiró hondo, mientras trataba de recuperar el norte, de acordarse de dónde estaba y lo que podía pasar si alguien los veía así. Y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que, en algún momento entre su aliento y la lengua de Changmin, las luces del aparcamiento se habían apagado.

—Me gusta tu forma de hacer que me olvide de todo.

Yoochun se rió ante el comentario de Changmin y giró la cabeza hacia él. Y maldijo al darse cuenta de que su _dongsaeng_ parecía mucho más dueño de sí de lo que él mismo se encontraba.

—No pareces muy perdido.

—Pero lo estoy.

Lo miró, todavía sonriendo, y sintió cómo el intenso deseo de tocarlo volvía a apoderarse de él. Dejó caer su sonrisa mientras luchaba contra esa sensación, mientras su razón trataba de hacerse fuerte frente a las emociones que lo embargaban. Y para no perderse otra vez apartó la vista.

—Changmin... Esta vez no pienso malgastar el tiempo. No me voy a detener —advirtió—. Si subes no habrá vuelta atrás.

Escuchó el suspiro exasperado del _maknae_ antes que su respuesta.

—¿Pretendes que salga corriendo asustado ante tus palabras?

—No. Pretendo que lo pienses.

—El tiempo de pensar quedó muy atrás, Yoochun. El de contenerse también.

Su mirada voló hacia Changmin ante esa declaración. Estaba serio, y Yoochun fue consciente de que la decisión que había en sus ojos no iba a ser aplacada por nada.

Se sintió aliviado. Quizás no debería sentirse así, pero lo hacía. Changmin era tan adulto como él y podía decidir. Le había dado dos oportunidades de recular: antes de subir al coche y en ese momento, y en ambas el _maknae_ lo había ignorado. No iba a haber una tercera.

—Entonces subamos.

Y en el mismo silencio cómodo del coche llegaron al ascensor. Una vez dentro, donde no había escapatoria, Changmin rodeo la cintura de Yoochun con delicadeza y por primera vez sintió que era real, algo más que un beso escondido en un garaje. Era la confirmación de lo que ambos sospechaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. Yoochun apoyó su cabeza en el hombro deseando vivir en un primero y no en el décimo. Había perdido el control, había dejado que todos sus muros —y eran muchos— se derrumbasen estrepitosamente a merced de la acompasada respiración de su _dongsaeng_. 

Changmin notó como Yoochun temblaba imperceptiblemente entre sus brazos y por un momento se permitió la cursilería de preguntarse si existía un lugar mejor que ese, para contestarse inmediatamente que sí. La temperatura del ascensor aumentó de golpe, curiosamente en el mismo momento en que buscó los labios de Yoochun para besarlos, lentamente. Sonrió en mitad del beso, ligeramente sorprendido ante la dulzura de su compañero y la suya propia. Esta vez fue él quien entrelazó sus manos para seguirle cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, rompiendo el momento.

Changmin estaba seguro de que el apartamento de Yoochun tenía mucho ventanal y estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito, pero no era capaz de fijarse en los detalles. Sólo tenía ojos para su espalda mientras este cerraba la puerta. Al volverse se encontraron sorprendidos, mirándose, dejando que la electricidad llenase el ambiente, saboreando los instantes de anticipación. 

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó Yoochun a sabiendas de la respuesta del _maknae_ y de que se la estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata. 

—Pues sí —y Changmin no pudo evitar una sonrisa pervertida y descarada mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. 

—¿Un whisky?

—¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Yoochun no pudo evitar una carcajada. Changmin siempre sería Changmin. A pesar de cualquier catástrofe, demanda o necesidad imperiosa. Se dirigió a la habitación a sabiendas de que le iban a seguir. No encendió ninguna luz. Atravesaron el pasillo en la oscuridad y al llegar a la habitación Yoochun se sentó en la cama y esperó, sus nervios a flor de piel. Pocas veces había sentido con tanta intensidad lo que Changmin le provocaba. En ese momento decidió que no, que la experiencia no era la madre de la ciencia y que cualquier otro instante parecido a este ni se acercaba. Porque no había sido con él. 

Changmin cruzó la habitación para encender la lámpara de una de las mesillas de noche, comprobando que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Que nada desentonaba. Y que obviamente Yoochun sentado a los pies de la inmensa cama, mirándole expectante, encajaba perfectamente. Por un momento se perdió en el inmenso ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared, dejando ver las miles de luces nocturnas. Desde ahí arriba se antojaba mucho más impresionante de lo que realmente era. Sintió a Yoochun detrás de él.

—Esto fue lo que me decidió a quedarme con el apartamento.

—Entiendo. 

Changmin se volteó atrapando a Yoochun entre sus brazos, besándole con más pasión de la que había demostrado hasta el momento. Conquistando tierra amiga, mientras notaba en cada roce de sus lenguas la entrega total y desesperada. Sus pensamientos se volvían erráticos porque ahora sólo se estaba dejando llevar por las ganas incontenibles de acariciar piel, escondida entre ropa que era necesario retirar. Desabrochó los pantalones de Yoochun despacio, le bajó la cremallera de los vaqueros mientras le miraba a los ojos y dibujaba una sonrisa que fue contestada con un gemido de satisfacción. Los pantalones cayeron al suelo y Changmin lamentó que la ropa interior no siguiese el mismo camino. Lo intentó, pero Yoochun desabrochaba su camisa mientras besaba su pecho a medida que lo iba exponiendo. 

Estaba ciego a todo lo que no fuese Changmin. Era su habitación pero podía haber pasado en cualquier otro sitio. No sabía en que punto su “dulce” _maknae_ se había convertido en un hombre atractivo y por lo que podía comprobar, apasionado. Acariciaba su cuello, fascinado, cumpliendo las fantasías del bar. Necesitaba besarlo, aprenderse de memoria el recorrido, porque tenía la intención de recrearse en ese cuerpo durante mucho tiempo. Changmin aumentó la presión en su cintura, sus manos jugueteaban acercándose al culo de Yoochun, despacio, torturándolo, prolongando el momento que ambos sabían iba a llegar. Pensaba en lo poco que necesitaba Changmin para excitarlo, en la inutilidad de prolegómenos, o en que estos ya se habían alargado los últimos años lo suficiente como para que fuesen únicamente huesos y piel necesitados. 

Y sin embargo, Changmin no sentía la necesidad de apurar las cosas, quería deshacer la piel de su _hyung_ a caricias lentas, profundas. Lo cierto es que pretendía dejar su huella para que Yoochun nunca buscase otras manos para acariciarle. En su mente sonaba tan egoísta como suponía, pero no era el momento de analizar su moralidad, no cuando Park Yoochun le estaba mirando como si fuese lo único importante en el planeta tierra.

—No me puedo creer que estemos aquí —susurró el mayor. 

Changmin sonrió:

—¿Medio desnudos, delante de un ventanal, mirándonos como bobos?

—Sí, exactamente así.

—¿Alguna vez tu pensaste en...?

—¿En nosotros? —contestó Yoochun divertido mientras el otro asentía—. A todas horas, la verdad. Sobre todo cuando vivíamos juntos. Luego las cosas se complicaron y me obligue a no pensar tanto —acompañaba cada palabra con una caricia.

Changmin aumentó el agarre en las caderas de Yoochun, y dejó de mirarlo a los ojos para centrarse en cualquier punto del ventanal. Yunho solía decir que cada momento tenía su tiempo, y que las cosas era mejor no forzar los acontecimientos, pero contaba mentalmente las horas que habían perdido sin besarse. Sólo las caricias de Yoochun le devolvieron a la realidad. Ahí estaba, disfrutando de la única persona que le hacía perder cualquier tipo de control. Se acercó para besarlo, lentamente, disfrutando de las reacciones que provocaba, olvidándose de las propias. 

Yoochun disfrutaba de la faceta dominante del _maknae_ dejándose llevar por la excitación y la pasión. Era consciente del abandono y la entrega a la que le estaba conduciendo, y sabía que se estaba dejando sin ningún tipo de pudor. Changmin aprovechó su cuello expuesto para besarlo con suavidad, despacio, como si se fuese a romper en cualquier momento. Aunque ambos supiesen que no. 

Changmin intentó llegar hasta la cama al mismo tiempo que continuaba besando y acariciando. Cuando cayeron en la moqueta a los pies de la cama, descubrió que era complicado. Tampoco le importó mucho, porque seguía besando y acariciando, descubriendo más piel a medida que desnudaba a un Yoochun que gemía bajito y temblaba entre sus brazos. 

Un Yoochun que intentaba deshacerse de su pantalón, decidido a tenerlo desnudo cuanto antes, que besaba su cuello con lujuria, recreándose, sintiéndose muy poderoso al escuchar los gemidos ahogados que Changmin, a diferencia de él, no intentaba disimular. Cuando terminó de quitarle la ropa se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, mirándole impresionado por el cambio del niño que conoció al hombre que le sonreía mientras se apoyaba al pie de la cama y le guiñaba un ojo incitándole a acercarse. Yoochun correspondió a la sonrisa acercándose lentamente, recordándose a si mismo que no era la primera vez que se veían desnudos y que no tenía porqué sentir vergüenza o incomodidad, pero no pudo evitar los nervios y la expectación. Se sentó en su regazo, colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas, cerrando los ojos al notar que su cuerpo estaba siendo abrazado por Changmin y que era su piel la que le cubría. Era como sentir todo lo bueno de golpe. 

Un nuevo suspiro, esta vez más fuerte, se adueñó de la estancia. Changmin se recreó en acariciar y en pegarse más a su amante, acercándose tanto como para sentir completamente la excitación del mayor. Fue como si encendiesen un interruptor porque una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo y tuvo que besarle, lenta, profunda y suavemente dejando que sus lenguas se encontrasen a medio camino entre el delirio y la lujuria. Yoochun movía inconscientemente las caderas, despacio, sintiendo la polla de Changmin acariciar la suya propia. Abrió los ojos para cerciorarse de que realmente estaba ahí con él, tocándole, besándole, derritiendo sus neuronas y obligándolas a perder cualquier conexión que no fuese su _maknae_.

—No sabía que eras tan ruidoso —susurró Changmin mientras acariciaba su trasero.

—Yo tampoco —contestó.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —escuchó Yoochun a duras penas, porque Changmin estaba lamiendo su cuello.

—Deberías tomarme a mi... 

Intentó continuar la frase, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un gemido profundo al notar como Changmin abría más sus piernas y acariciaba su entrada. No intentó volver a hablar. Pensar se iba haciendo más difícil a medida que la fricción crecía, que las manos de Changmin se movían por su cuerpo, despertando sensaciones, estimulando sus nervios, sus músculos y su sangre. Algo que a esas alturas debería ser casi mecánico, para él se volvía nuevo y diferente bajo el toque de su _dongsaeng_. La misma caricia abrasaba su piel de un modo que nada había logrado encenderla antes. El suave movimiento de sus dedos parecía mucho más veloz a juzgar por lo mucho que lograba excitarlo. Lo mucho que lo necesitaba...

Yoochun gimió de frustración cuando la mano que estaba acariciando su entrada se apartó de su objetivo, y alcanzó a ver la sonrisa torcida que ese sonido provocaba en el _maknae_. Sin apartar los ojos de él, Changmin deslizó la mano por su espalda en una caricia ascendente, lenta, cuidadosa, apenas un roce de uñas más que de dedos... Su piel se erizó hasta el último poro mientras la sonrisa de su _dongsaeng_ se hacía más amplia, y se mordió el labio inferior ante las promesas que esos ojos le hacían. Era tanto el tiempo que habían desperdiciado... tanto...

Cuando llegó a su hombro, Changmin apartó la mano y se la llevó a su propia boca. Yoochun observó, fascinado, cómo el menor se humedecía los dedos, todavía mirando fijamente a sus ojos, deleitándose en la tarea, usando su lengua de una forma que hacía que Yoochun desease apartar esos dedos y apoderarse de ella...

No lo hizo. Siguió mirando cómo la boca de Changmin se deslizaba por la mano de un modo tan sensual que sintió su propia lengua gruesa y seca, y tragó saliva para paliar el efecto.

Fue como si lo hubiese estado esperando. Changmin apartó la mano y se pegó más a él para atrapar sus labios. Acarició, saboreó y conquistó una boca que no opuso resistencia a su avance. Y justo cuando Yoochun ya se había olvidado de todo lo que no fuese ese beso, sintió los dedos del _maknae_ en su entrada, rindiéndola del mismo modo que sus labios. Gimió, aun en la boca de Changmin. Quería sentirlo ya dentro y al mismo tiempo no quería que terminase nunca...

No debía apresurarse. Changmin repetía eso en su mente, intentando recordar que era la primera vez que estaban juntos, la primera vez que tomaba a Yoochun entre sus brazos de ese modo tan íntimo, la primera vez que el roce de sus cuerpos era sincero y completamente intencional. Pero cada vez era más difícil tenerlo presente. Porque el miembro excitado de Yoochun rozaba contra el propio con cada acometida de sus dedos; porque su piel ardía en aquellos lugares donde las manos de Yoochun se detenían y se apretaban contra él; porque su boca ofrecía más de lo que hubiese creído, y su lengua hacía pedazos cualquier intento de pensamiento racional.

Intentó ser metódico y cuidadoso mientras Yoochun se abandonaba entre sus brazos, gimiendo contra su cuello, con el aliento como única caricia contra su piel, pero se daba cuenta de que la saliva que había acumulado en sus dedos no iba a ser suficiente. No si no quería que fuese doloroso e incómodo para los dos. Pero que Buda lo ayudase, porque no se creía capaz de detenerse en ese momento...

—Yoochun... —susurró contra su oído, con la voz tan ronca que ni siquiera parecía la suya—, quiero creer que estás preparado para esto...

—¿Mmm? 

Ni siquiera se movió. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, demasiado abandonado a las sensaciones, en una estampa tan apetecible que no hizo más que incrementar la necesidad de Changmin.

—Lubricante —aclaró, incapaz de hilar una frase más elaborada—. O algo.

En esa ocasión sí se movió. Se irguió sobre él, apartándose lo justo para poder mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y excitados, y sus labios brillantes por los restos de saliva que se podía apreciar sobre ellos. Apetecibles. Tentadores. Changmin no le dejó responder antes de volver a besarlo, cualquier clase de calma o suavidad olvidada. No iba a cansarse nunca de su sabor...

—Está en la mesilla —murmuró Yoochun contra sus labios.

Desgraciadamente el mueble estaba fuera del alcance de cualquiera de los dos. Changmin se sintió ligeramente frustrado cuando Yoochun se levantó, alejándose de él, pero la visión de su cuerpo desnudo caminando por la habitación, iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna, fue una recompensa lo suficientemente buena como para hacerle olvidar cualquier protesta. 

Bueno, quizás no cualquiera. Porque en cuanto su _hyung_ se inclinó sobre el cajón para encontrar el lubricante, la perspectiva se volvió mucho, mucho mejor, y la urgencia de Changmin por volver a tocar esa piel mucho más apremiante. Afortunadamente, antes de que pudiese siquiera pensar en levantarse, Yoochun volvía a estar sobre él, cálido e invitador, derramando gel sobre sus propios dedos. Y cuando la humedad de su mano envolvió la erección de Changmin, cualquier intención de ir despacio se esfumó. Necesitaba sentir a Yoochun rodeando su erección con algo más estrecho que su mano, más ardiente que su piel. Necesitaba poseerlo como mil veces había imaginado y nunca podía realizar. Necesitaba invadir, abandonarse y comprobar que Yoochun se dejase ir tanto como él, abrumado, desesperado...

Arrancó el tubo de lubricante de las manos de Yoochun y lo apretó contra su mano con fuerza excesiva, derramando más del que iba a necesitar. No le importó, ni se paró a limpiarlo. Lo único en lo que su mente se podía enfocar era en terminar de preparar a su _hyung_ y entrar en él. 

Yoochun puso fin a la agonía de ambos, elevando las caderas lo justo para que Changmin posicionase su erección contra su más que preparada entrada. Se aferró a los hombros del _maknae_ mientras se dejaba caer sobre ella, lentamente, y gimió al mismo tiempo que Changmin cuando todo su miembro estuvo dentro de él. El placer era muy superior al dolor, y la incomodidad inicial fue paliada enseguida por el ritmo que él mismo impuso. No era capaz de controlar ninguna parte de su cuerpo, completamente abandonado a las sensaciones. Sus caderas se movían solas, elevándose sobre un Changmin que se aferraba a él como si fuese el único salvavidas en un planeta inundado de agua. Que lo miraba como si fuese todo su universo y no existiese nada más a su alrededor. Que dejaba que su voz vagara libre entre los dos, orquestando gemidos, susurros y silencios que no eran silencio de verdad. Que eran aliento, saliva y lengua contra su boca o respiración agitada contra su piel.

Yoochun se perdió en él, bebiendo de cada cosa que podía ofrecerle. Entregándole todo lo que era y lo que había sido alguna vez. Saboreaba, sentía y respiraba Changmin. Su mente convertida en una neblina incapaz de retener cualquier pensamiento, de recordar que día era o dónde estaba. Y se hubiese olvidado hasta de su propio nombre si no estuviese con él, con Changmin. Era lo único que lo anclaba al mundo, un mundo en el que sólo podían existir ellos dos. Yoochun y Changmin. Changmin y Yoochun.

La piel bajo sus dedos se volvió resbaladiza a medida que el ritmo crecía. Su miembro rozaba el abdomen de Changmin y la caricia de sus manos parecía insuficiente. Y entonces, cuando estaba a un segundo de usar su propia mano para alcanzar la cadencia que necesitaba, Changmin lo detuvo. Apoyó las manos sobre sus caderas y frenó por completo el movimiento que había entre ellos.

Yoochun lo miró sin comprender, intentando emerger de las brumas en que su mente estaba sumida, y vio que mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, como si estuviese usando cada partícula de su ser para mantenerlo así. Abrió los labios para protestar, pero la voz ronca de Changmin se le adelantó.

—Quieto... no te muevas.

—¿Changmin, qué...?

—Espera...

—Ya hemos esperado demasiado.

Yoochun intentó volver a moverse, demasiado necesitado como para ceder ante su _dongsaeng_ , pero las manos de Changmin lo oprimieron todavía con más fuerza. Gimió, mientras la frustración se hacía molesta en su interior.

—No quiero acabar así —volvió a murmurar la voz del _maknae_.

Frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, completamente desconcertado. No entendía. No podía entender qué era lo que le quería decir, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que no lo estaba deteniendo porque no quisiese continuar. Sus palabras podrían ser fácilmente confundidas, pero jamás por él. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Explícate.

—Esta puede ser la única vez que estemos juntos... —comenzó Changmin, inseguro.

—No íbamos a pensar. No _soy_ capaz de pensar _ahora_ , Changmin.

—Quiero que me folles también.

Contundente, claro y conciso, como sólo podía serlo Changmin, especialmente en una situación así. Yoochun lo miró sorprendido, comenzando a hilar sus palabras con las imágenes que inundaron su mente. Imágenes que no eran del todo nuevas, que había repasado una y otra vez en su cabeza, con la esperanza y el deseo de que alguna vez se pudiesen dar. 

Pero jamás, en ninguna de sus fantasías —y eran muchas—, Yoochun se imaginó que Changmin se lo pidiese en un momento semejante.

—Tenemos toda la noche para eso... —intentó rebatirlo, sin un ápice de convencimiento en la voz.

Changmin ya estaba negando aún antes de que terminara de hablar.

—No. Puede haber más veces, pero no será la primera. O algo puede surgir y una llamada de teléfono terminar con todo... 

La intensidad de sus ojos se hizo aún más profunda, y Yoochun pudo leer en ellos la _necesidad_ que había en Changmin. Penetrante, oscura y ardiente. No fue capaz de responder a su petición, absolutamente incapaz de encontrar su propia voz.

—No quiero volver a arrepentirme de cosas que no he hecho...

Yoochun cerró los ojos intentado controlar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo. Sintió caricias dulces no exentas de apremio, y cuando los abrió pudo ver a Changmin delineando el contorno de sus caderas, descubriendo la prisa y la pasión en unos ojos que le miraban ansiosos, esperando impacientemente una reacción. Que no tardó en llegar. Porque Yoochun le beso diciéndole que sí sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Un sí totalmente entregado. Su voluntad se había quedado en la barra de un bar, ahogándose en invisibles vasos de alcohol. Rodeó el cuello de Changmin con los brazos escondiendo la cabeza en ese cuello que se estaba convirtiendo en su lugar favorito y haciendo un esfuerzo consiguió susurrar en su oído:

—Llévame a la cama. 

Changmin supo inmediatamente lo que le estaba pidiendo. Se impulsó sobre sus piernas al notar que Yoochun se aferraba con las suyas a las caderas y apoyando las manos en el suelo consiguió levantarse, aún dentro de él. Perdió el equilibrio y cayeron de golpe en el colchón. Y se rieron como críos pequeños que acaban de realizar una travesura. Por un instante regresaron a los viejos tiempos donde cualquier excusa era buena para disfrutar de la mutua compañía, olvidándose del mundo. Changmin salió de Yoochun y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos de aire por todo su pecho. Notaba los apresurados latidos de su corazón acompasados con los suyos propios. Desgranaba en cada toque todas y cada una de las noches que lo echó en falta, los momentos en los que giraba la cabeza para encontrarle y no había nadie. 

Yoochun reaccionaba con pequeños gemidos y sólo acertaba a susurrar su nombre, arqueando la espalda, sintiendo como su cuerpo se convertía en una prolongación del otro. Y de pronto se sintió frío y vacío. Abrió los ojos para descubrir a Changmin encima de él, sin rozarle, mirándole desde arriba y sonriendo con malicia, provocándole, dejándole en un peligroso filo entre la desesperación y el placer más absoluto. 

—No pares —suplicó.

—Chun...

Utilizar el mote funcionó como un resorte para Yoochun. Sólo Changmin le llamaba así. Hacía tanto tiempo que no utilizaba ese apodo que su cuerpo reaccionó de la misma manera que si lo estuviese acariciando como antes. Acarició sus mejillas, su cuello, recorrió su torso disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Y le besó, dominando, saboreando, deleitándose en la lengua del menor, despojándose de la poca cordura que le quedaba. 

Poder disfrutar de Changmin como tantas veces había imaginado era un regalo que por un momento le provocó una sensación de vértigo. El aroma del otro cuerpo, la presencia rotunda e imponente. Empujó suavemente el cuerpo del _maknae_ dejándole boca arriba, desnudo, ofrecido, mirándole con absoluta y completa devoción. 

Yoochun pensó que si existía un mundo fuera, definitivamente no era el suyo. 

Besaba sus pezones, lamiéndolos mientras acariciaba sus caderas. Ahora era Changmin el que gemía desesperado, incapaz de pronunciar palabras coherentes, arqueando su espalda y abriendo inconscientemente las piernas. Yoochun aprovechó para acariciar sus muslos, abandonando sus pezones, besando su abdomen y dejando un rastro de saliva alrededor de su polla, postergando el momento. Su _dongsaeng_ levantó la cabeza, observando complacido la faceta dominante de su _hyung_ ; la misma cara de concentración que tenía cuando tocaba el piano, la misma sonrisa dulce y sexual, la misma delicadeza al tocarle pulsando en su piel como si fuesen las teclas, arrancándole sinfonías de deseo y necesidad. 

Yoochun agradeció que el lubricante estuviese cerca porque definitivamente alejarse de Changmin no era una opción. Extendió una generosa cantidad en su mano y se dirigió a la entrada de su ya amante. Al pensar en esas palabras no pudo evitar sentir la emoción de un adolescente. Introdujo el primer dedo despacio, recreándose en la sensación. Changmin se tensó, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para zafarse del agarre al que estaba sometido. De hecho se abandonó como nunca lo había hecho, se dejó llevar por las caricias que acompañaban a los dedos que lo estaban dilatando.

—¿A que esperas?

—No seas impaciente —susurró Yoochun divertido y orgulloso. 

Al fin y al cabo era él quien le hacía perder la compostura, y eso no se veía todos los días. Tentó la suerte introduciendo tres dedos y rozando su próstata. Changmin sintió como todo su cuerpo vibraba rendido, se relajó, dedicándose a sentir todo lo que le estaba provocando y a confirmar que la realidad era increíblemente mejor que cualquier cosa que pudo haber imaginado.

Yoochun se movió hasta quedar a su altura, besándole antes de mirarle fijamente pidiendo un permiso que ya tenía, aunque disfrutaba de la sensación que le provocaba al saber que ambos deseaban lo mismo, saber que él lo deseaba. Acarició la polla de Changmin levemente arrancando un gemido anhelante. Yoochun sonrió, evitó pronunciar ninguna palabra que pudiese estropear el momento y lo penetró lentamente, esperando a que se acostumbrara, intentando distraerlo a base de caricias sin dejar de contemplar la imagen de su _maknae_ entregado al placer, susurrando su nombre entre gemidos. 

Cuando estuvo dentro, se quedó quieto esperando que el dolor amainase. Changmin sonreía a pesar de la molestia y estiró los brazos obligando a Yoochun a acercarse. Lo abrazó haciendo más profunda la penetración, besando su cuello, haciendo que fuese muy difícil contener las ganas de moverse.

—Sigue.

—¿Impaciente?

Changmin no contestó, puso su mejor cara de súplica, a la que nadie podía resistirse. Yoochun embistió lentamente rozando levemente la próstata del _maknae_ lo que provocó un gemido ronco y profundo. Aquello era música para sus oídos, su banda sonora a partir de ese mismo momento. Veía el pelo alborotado de Changmin, el sudor recorriendo su pecho, que se movía al son de su inquieta respiración. Volvió a embestir esta vez con más fuerza.

—¡Joder! Sí.  
—No quiero salir nunca de aquí.

Changmin contestó besándole lentamente, rompiendo el ritmo que había marcado Yoochun, que se distraía a merced de la lengua del más joven. La acariciaba lentamente en un baile cuyo ritmo marcaba el deseo contenido, que aumentaba proporcionalmente al ritmo de las caderas de Yoochun. Unas caderas que se acoplaban perfectamente al cuerpo de Changmin abierto y ofrecido. Yoochun agarró los brazos de Changmin y los puso por encima de su cabeza sujetándole las manos aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas. En ningún momento cerraron los ojos, manteniendo el contacto visual porque ninguno de los dos quería privarse de ese momento. Y al mirarse se lo decían todo. De vez en cuando la urgencia de besarse ganaba a la necesidad de verse el uno en los ojos del otro. Bailaban sincronizados, amoldando los cuerpos, mezclando el sudor y la saliva, dejándose llevar por la avidez del anhelo contenido y sentimientos apartados en el rincón de “cosas que no deberíamos sentir”.

Yoochun no quería nada más que perderse en ese cuerpo que ofrecía tanto como recibía, respirar su aliento y fundirse con esa piel que vibraba y se humedecía bajo sus caricias. Quería componer la canción que se escapaba entre sus labios, mezcla de gemidos y aliento contenido, labios que eran capaces de pronunciar su nombre como la más perfecta de las sinfonías, que lo anclaban a él, reclamándolo para sí y entregándose a su vez. 

Apretó los dientes y gimió también el nombre de su _dongsaeng_ , ronco, desesperado... Su mano derecha colándose entre ambos para rodear la erección que pulsaba contra su vientre, deseando escuchar más de ese concierto en que era espectador privilegiado.

Changmin gimió ante la caricia, ronco, profundo, y cerró los ojos por primera vez mientras sus manos se convertían en sendos puños. Se clavó las uñas contra las palmas con fuerza e intentó desasirse del agarre al que Yoochun seguía sometiendo sus brazos. Necesitaba tocar su piel, sentir su cuerpo estremecerse con la intensidad del placer que sentía, compartir su tacto, su sabor, su olor...

No lo logró. Sus caderas se movieron hacia arriba, hacia la caricia de Yoochun. La polla de su _hyung_ embistiendo certeramente su próstata, enviando oleadas de placer a través de su ser, monstruosas, urgentes, desesperadas... Abrió los ojos nuevamente para no perderse la imagen que ofrecía sobre él, con las puntas del pelo húmedas y pegadas a su cara, la piel de su rostro sonrojada, los labios entreabiertos y la excitación apoderándose de su oscura mirada...

La estampa fue más de lo que podía soportar. Contuvo el aliento, apretó los dientes y arqueó la espalda, abandonándose ante el orgasmo que lo asaltó. Se corrió contra la mano de Yoochun, con un gemido que su boca apenas abierta no pudo retener, pero no apartó la mirada. Sus ojos bebiendo de la imagen de su amigo, compañero y amante, deleitándose en la oleada de sensaciones que lo recorrían, en todo lo que no decía en palabras pero estaba ahí...

Yoochun se corrió dos embestidas después, todavía rodeado de los espasmos del orgasmo de Changmin. Se apretó contra él, clavando los dedos contra su piel, y abrió su boca para dejar escapar el más sonoro de todos los gemidos. Pero al igual que su _dongsaeng_ no apartó los ojos, dejando que viese en ellos esa mezcla confusa de abandono, calor y placer que él había ofrecido segundos antes...

Entonces las fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó sobre el _maknae_ , agotado y saciado al mismo tiempo. Su respiración acompasando la de Changmin en su intento por calmarse y recuperar la normalidad; su mente absolutamente en blanco. Solo tenía conciencia del cuerpo que había bajo el suyo, húmedo, del calor que emanaba de él y del sabor que aún permanecía en su boca. Y su único deseo consistía en permanecer exactamente donde estaba, con la polla todavía dentro de quien había acabado con su cordura.

Fue Changmin el primero en moverse. Recuperando el control de sus manos las bajó hacia el cuerpo de Yoochun para acariciar sus costados. El mayor ni siquiera abrió los ojos ante la caricia, limitándose a sonreír ante lo bien que se sentía un toque tan inocente y a la vez tan íntimo.

—¿Cómodo? —preguntó, con un tono de voz que aún estaba lejos del habitual.

Yoochun ronroneó cual gato contra el hombro de Changmin, todavía sin abrir los ojos. Eso ni se acercaba a cómo se sentía, aunque sin duda formaba parte de esa calma post-orgásmica en la que se encontraba.

—Mucho.

—Me alegro, aunque nadie diría que alguien tan delgado pudiese pesar tanto.

Yoochun no podía verlo, pero estaba seguro de que sonreía. Esa forma de bromear era propia de Changmin, pero su tono de voz estaba exento de ese sarcasmo característico que empleaba tan a menudo. En su lugar había cansancio y complicidad, y el hecho de que siguiese acariciándolo dejaba en claro que no tenía más prisa que él mismo por que abandonara esa posición.

—¿Es eso una queja?

—No, sólo la constatación de un hecho.

En esa ocasión sí abrió los ojos y elevó ligeramente la cabeza, lo justo para encontrar los de Changmin antes de responder.

—Me quedo con la verificación que acaba de tener lugar hace unos minutos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Has confirmado algo tu también? —preguntó Changmin, ampliando su sonrisa.

—Sí —se elevó un poco más y estiró el cuello acercando su rostro al del _maknae_ —: que somos gilipollas —aclaró, subiendo la mano hasta su cara y comenzando a acariciarla—; que no hemos hecho más que perder el tiempo. Que prefiero mil veces comunicarme contigo de esta forma...

Sus labios se posaron sobre los de Changmin, en un beso lánguido y satisfecho, un beso que no buscaba nada más que el simple placer de besarse, sin urgencia, sin nervios, sin secretos. Un beso en el que no había anticipación, pero que de algún modo era el más íntimo de todos cuantos se habían dado. Porque en sus bocas aun no se había desvanecido el sabor del otro, de su lengua y de su piel y sus cuerpos todavía estaban demasiado entrelazados como para obviar lo que había pasado entre ellos.

No se apartó enseguida, ni siquiera cuando el beso se hubo roto. Yoochun se permitió perderse en la mirada brillante de su _dongsaeng_ unos segundos, mientras acariciaba su pelo, apartando los pocos mechones que aun quedaban sobre su rostro. Era una de esas conversaciones silenciosas que siempre habían tenido, sobre esas cosas que no necesitaban poner en palabras, que ambos sabían que estaban ahí: satisfacción y abandono, con una pizca de incredulidad ante el hecho de que eso hubiese ocurrido por fin, que estuviesen ahí cuando ninguno de los dos lo había previsto, no esa noche. No en la situación profesional en la que todavía estaban. También había complicidad, calor, y un afecto tan intenso que casi se podía palpar, y que hacía que el pecho de Yoochun se sintiese inmenso.

No había vergüenza, ni dudas, y ni un ápice de arrepentimiento. Yoochun se permitió besarlo una vez más antes de salir de él y apartarse por completo. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, con una sonrisa idiota en los labios, y buscó en el cajón bajo de la mesilla algo que ponerse. No tardó en encontrar un par de pantalones de pijama, uno negro y otro blanco, y sin pensárselo ni un segundo puso el claro sobre el pecho de su _dongsaeng_. Ambos sabían que no iba a irse, no esa noche, y por más que quisiese contemplar ese cuerpo desnudo hasta aprenderse de memoria cada línea y cada rincón, necesitaba poder volver a ser capaz de pensar, al menos durante el tiempo que no estuviesen en la cama.

Se puso el pantalón, contemplando el espectáculo que daba su _dongsaeng_ tirado en la cama, sonriéndole con cariño de verdad, atravesando su alma con una mirada que prometía no cumplir ningún trato y jurándole que todo eso era real, sincero, lo mejor que le había pasado y lo peor que le iba a suceder nunca, si las cosas no cambiaban. Pero tenerlo ahí, como hacía tiempo imaginaba, era mucho más importante. Yoochun contenía la respiración y las ganas de volver a la cama. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de la ropa que se había quitado al mismo tiempo que las inhibiciones. Cuando encontró el tabaco se sentó al lado del gran ventanal desde el que se podían ver las luces de la ciudad. Nunca se apagaban, como el brillo de sus ojos y su corazón latiendo desesperado. 

Changmin se incorporó en la cama, apoyándose en los codos, viendo como su _hyung_ encendía un cigarro. Se había olvidado de lo mucho que le gustaba verlo fumar. Tenía todo un ritual y cada uno de sus gestos derrochaba sensualidad. 

Se estaba volviendo a excitar. 

El pelo le tapaba media cara y acercaba el pitillo a esos labios suaves y tentadores, sonriendo levemente, su mirada perdida en algún punto del paisaje. Era como las noches en las que se levantaban juntos para comer algo y conversar tranquilamente. Sólo que esa noche se lo habían dicho todo sin palabras. Yoochun le miró invitador, y Changmin se puso los pantalones que había elegido para él y cogió un cenicero de la mesilla, acercándose mientras contemplaba como volvía a fumar. Incluso pudo sentir como el humo llenaba los pulmones, y tuvo celos, quería volverse humo y echar raíces en Yoochun todo el tiempo. 

Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le besó, aspirando el humo que acababa de inhalar Yoochun, mientras que una mano se deslizaba por su nuca y la otra le robaba el cigarro. Se sentó enfrente, acompañando la calada con un guiño, y Yoochun le miró con devoción, una que fue correspondida con otra de entrega. Y se podían quedar colgados encontrándose en los ojos ajenos mientras las luces de la ciudad, a lo lejos, formaban un paisaje multicolor y brillante. Changmin rozaba el pitillo con los labios sutilmente. Yoochun ahogó un suspiro. Su compañero, al notarlo, dejó el cigarro en el cenicero con delicadeza y agarrándole por la parte interna de las rodillas lo atrajo hacia él, obligándole a acercarse mucho más. Las manos del _maknae_ se deslizaban perezosas por el cuerpo de su amante, sin la urgencia que le acuciaba unos minutos atrás, con la calma del que se sabe poseedor de tiempo y deseos. Yoochun volvió a coger el cigarro al tiempo que sonreía con picardía. 

Changmin le besó, impidiéndole fumar, posesivo y rudo. Yoochun correspondió con la misma pasión. Las luces brillaban al otro lado del cristal pero se podían apagar de repente que ninguno de los dos se hubiese dado cuenta. Lo que contaban algunas historias sobre perder la noción del tiempo, del espacio, era de verdad y no metáforas o exageradas frases de románticos cursis y trasnochados. Era real, en aquel instante, sutil, igual al minuto anterior, pero diferente. Se dejaron llevar por la necesidad, brutal y sincera. 

Changmin abrazó a su _hyung_ , se apoyó en su pecho, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por lo que su piel le hacía sentir, abandonándose en la calidez. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, acompañándose, interrumpidos por el furioso estruendo del teléfono de Yoochun, que en algún lugar de la alfombra reclamaba atención. Changmin suspiró:

—Olvídalo.

—No, apuesto a que es Jaejoong —ambos sabían que olvidar, ignorar o pasar de Jaejoong con un teléfono era misión imposible.

Yoochun se movió con desgana hasta localizar el dichoso teléfono, que tal y como había vaticinado tenía un mensaje de Jaejoong.

_“¿Dónde coño estás? Bar cerrado. Tu perdido. Tienes que escuchar canción nueva. Dame una buena excusa para este plantón. No te perdono, ¡¡Bastardo!!!. Besos. JJ”_

Después de reír a gusto Yoochun levantó el móvil y enfocó a un Changmin que le miraba de forma suspicaz mientras se colocaba una camiseta. 

—Jaejoong necesita una buena excusa —contestó a la pregunta no formulada.

Changmin entendió la intención de la foto y todo lo que se escondía detrás. El reconocimiento implícito de algo, la aceptación de un todo y la negación del tiempo y las circunstancias que sufrían. 

Por eso, por primera vez esbozó una sonrisa ladeada para la colección privada de fotos de Kim Jaejoong.

Yoochun la añadió al mensaje, junto a un escueto: _“Mi excusa. Yo también te quiero, capullo.”_

Un minuto después, mientras Yoochun besaba a Changmin a la luz de los neones de Seúl, recibía la respuesta de un Jaejoong que sonreía desde alguna de ellas:

_“Estas perdonado.”_


End file.
